


With A Little Help From My "Friend"

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/F, Kidnapping, Magic, Post-Canon, locator spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "Why are you helping me?"





	With A Little Help From My "Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr.

Alice knew she was racing against the clock, she didn’t have a choice. Growing up, her father hadn’t told her much about her mother. All she knew was that she had taken off when she was little. It wasn’t until Gothel came back that she learned the true story and vowed she’d do whatever she could to protect her father from her.

 

Now the curse was broken and it was all too clear that “Eloise Gardener” was Gothel. Her father had also seemed to go missing around the time the purple smoke engulfed the town. She had to save him, she just had to. The only problem was, Rumple, Regina, literally anyone else who could help her was nowhere to be found.

 

So, instead, Alice armed herself with a gun and started searching. She didn’t know where Gothel would have a hiding place, but she’d find it eventually. On her travels, she bumped into Drizella.

 

“Where are you all in a rush to?” She asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, trying not to remember the times that they had shared together. “Get out of my way, I have a witch to find.”

“Well, you’ve found one.”

“I’m looking for your leader, I’m surprised you’re not with her.”

Drizella tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. “Leader? What are you…” She trailed off. “Do you mean Gothel? She’s not my leader.”

“I guess I was fooled, considering you work with her.”

“Worked with her, past tense. Why are you after her?”

“She took my father. She already hurt him once, I won’t let her do it again.”

 

Drizella frowned and looked Alice over. She stepped closer and held her hand out.

 

“Do you have something of his?”

“What?”

“Something of your father’s.”

Alice reached into her pocket, pulling out the knight piece that she had held onto for all those years. “This, why?”

“I can put a locator spell on it, it’ll lead us to wherever Gothel is hiding him.”

There was a beat of silence between the two. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because I lost my father. I won’t let anyone else go through that.”

 

Slowly, Alice handed over the chess piece, watching as Drizella performed a spell over it. It glowed and started leading her in a different direction. Alice quickly chased after her and Drizella shared a tiny smirk.

 

“Come on, let’s catch us a witch and save your papa.”


End file.
